(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Gauss type apochromat objective lens system for microscopes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional objective lens systems for microscopes, there is known a Gauss type lens system comprising two meniscus lens components which are so arranged as to face their concave surfaces each other. Further, there is also known a lens system comprising a cemented triplet lens component which is made of an extraordinarily dispersive material for minimizing secondary spectrum.
However, there have hithereto been known few objective lens systems which assure flat image plane for ultra wide visual field, a long working distance and a large numerical aperture. Further, correction of chromatic aberration has posed a difficult problem in such an objective lens systems.